<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Seek by metaphoricalmess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657958">Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalmess/pseuds/metaphoricalmess'>metaphoricalmess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Minor Ramsay Bolton/Robb Stark (onesided), Minor Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Minor Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Murderers, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Robb Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Past Abuse, Past Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Robb Gets His Hands Dirty, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb vs Ramsay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalmess/pseuds/metaphoricalmess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Robb Stark needed in his miserable life was someone to look after. When former best friend Theon Greyjoy shows up at his doorstep black and blue, he’s morally forced to protect him from the worlds kindest man: Ramsay Bolton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday brought rain. </p><p>Freezing rain, more like it. Robb spent most of his day sitting with the dogs at the kennel and washing donated blankets. He even scrubbed some of the toys clean. Poor babies were restless, but it was too close to call if they’d be safe out there. He didn’t want to risk it, even if it’d make them happy. </p><p>He sat up on one of the unused washers and scrolled through his feed. Not much was new. Talisa hadn’t posted in a few days, probably because of the move. Robb imagined her back at her parents house now. He could see her lying in a twin sized bed, surrounded by a buttercup-yellow wall of butterflies. Some of the details were already fading from his mind. Their house was far from Winterfell, which meant she was far from Winterfell, which meant she was even farther from him. </p><p>Click. The door to the basement opened. He quickly shoved his phone into his back pocket and jumped off the washer. Oh, thank God. It was just her. </p><p>“Don’t look so scared.” Margaery said. She carried an armload of patterned blankets covered in piss and dirt. This was her part-time job while she went to nursing school, but she still managed to do more in a day than Robb, who ran the building most days. “Shouldn’t you be doing your boss things before you leave?” </p><p>“Shit. You’re right. What’s the time?”  </p><p>“Almost five thirty. Jeyne takes over at six.” </p><p>He opened a washer for her and tossed in a Tide pod. “Sorry, really. It’s been… really slow.” </p><p>“Don’t be.” She reached in to make sure they weren’t covering the eye, then shut the lid. “We know you’re going through it, the breakup. Sansa’s worried the most.” </p><p>Shit. Sansa! He was supposed to call her back last night. “I’m fine, really. She left a few days ago.” </p><p>Margaery gave him that look. The one that let him know she knew about his bullshit. “You end a five year relationship and you’re fine?” </p><p>“Yes.” He said. It came out too quick. Luckily, she didn’t pry him open this time, she just shook her head. “How’s Sansa? Besides being worried about me.” </p><p>“Stressed. Tired. All of the above. But I’ve got her, so don’t worry about it. I know, I know, that’s impossible for a Stark.” </p><p>They laughed. It felt like he was forcing himself to. “Right. I’m just gonna…” </p><p>Paperwork. He needed to finish the reports for the day and send off paperwork. Adoption applications, adoption settlements… the works. Jeyne came in at six and took over, but his car didn’t leave the lot till six thirty. Margaery was gone by then.</p><p>Talisa’s favorite song played on 96.7. He changed the station again, and again, and somehow kept circling back to it. God. Robb slapped the power button and pulled into the neighborhood Walmart. He couldn’t remember if he needed groceries or not, he just needed to get out of the damn car. </p><p>The sky got darker. It was partly the rolling storms, and partly the setting sun. Robb pulled his jean jacket tighter around his body and lifted his arm to shield the icy rain. </p><p>His mind was on autopilot as he meandered around the store. He only got enough to fill his basket, and even then he didn’t know if he needed any of it. Still, he scanned them through at self checkout. Charcoal mouthwash, protein shakes, sandwich food, two containers of mayo, vegetable tray, toaster strudels, and… </p><p>Cherry Garcia. What? He didn’t even eat ice cream. Robb held the cold carton in his hand and stared at the label. The frosty perspiration dribbled across his fingers. </p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>That was her favorite. </p><p>“Sir? I’m sorry. You’re holding up the line.” </p><p>A clerk tapped his shoulder. He shook out the chills in his stomach and pushed the carton into her hands. “I just realized I don’t need this.” </p><p>“Right… I’ll put it back for you…” </p><p>The woman walked away stiffly. Robb paid and left in a rush. </p><p>Seven. It was close to seven when he pulled out of another lot. He passed Winterfell High, the Mall, the Gym. He wondered if he should stop there. His toaster strudels would thaw out if he did, so he made it his mission to go the next day. </p><p>The apartment was at the North end of town. It was shoddy, he could admit, but it wasn’t like he was making enough to even consider living anywhere else. The solid gray bricks making up the facade made the complex look more like prison, or a juvenile detention center. Inside wasn’t better. The walls were off-white and looked green under the lightboxes. He always took the stairs out of genuine fear of the elevator. Besides, he lived on the second floor. </p><p>Robb could hear Muddy whining behind the door already. As soon as he opened it, she nudged her brown nose against his leg. Her tail wagged. Grey Wind rolled off the couch and jumped past her to get to him. He wished he had more hands to pet them both at the same time. </p><p>His landlord was of a rare breed. The woman had no qualms about two big dogs on the second floor as long as they were trained. His neighbor was even rarer. He was an old, retired Westerosi veteran who walked Robb’s dogs while he was at work. The guy said he had nothing better to do, and after five years, Robb trusted him over anyone with his pups. </p><p>Even with him there, they needed more space. Robb would spend five or six hours on the weekends with them at the dog park outside of Winterfell. Caring for them was a full time job in itself, one he didn’t get paid for, but loved more than anything. </p><p>“Hey babies.” He kneeled on the ground after he shut the door. They licked at his face. “I missed you, yeah, I did, I missed you.” </p><p>Robb set his phone on the counter. He should really call her, yeah, he should. Maybe later, after the groceries and feeding the dogs, after his shower, after he brushed his teeth and… </p><p>Knock. It was so quiet, so delicate, he could barely hear it. But he heard it. He was in the middle of putting his precious strudels in the freezer, right next to the other full box of strudels. </p><p>“Hold on guys.” Robb said. It was probably the landlord, or one of his neighbors. He was positive he paid rent that month, so he had no clue who could be there. Some part of him wanted to see Talisa, but he pushed that thought away faster than it came.          </p><p>It definitely wasn’t his neighbors, or the landlord. </p><p>This was the last thing Robb expected to see when he opened his door. Hell, it was the last thing he wanted to see. </p><p>Theon stood hunched in his doorway. Beaten. Bruised. His hair was overgrown and matted; it had lost that light blonde tint in favor of a paler, more sickly version. He kept his mouth closed in a tight frown. It looked like all his muscles were trembling-what muscles he had left. Clearly, he’d been starved, too. God. In Robb’s eyes, it looked as if all the life had been slowly drained out of him, leaving this… husk of a person. </p><p>Fuck. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. What was right to say? Should he say anything at all? The man disappeared with some “perfect” boyfriend five months before and had the gall to show up <em>now</em>? What the hell was he supposed to do with that? </p><p>“What happened?” He spoke quietly before he over-thought the situation to death. To hell with his pride, Theon needed a damn bath. </p><p>Theon finally looked up at him. Robb couldn’t hold eye contact for long. His eyes were so… cold. Wide. Sad. Longing. It was hard to look at, but even harder to avoid. </p><p>“Can I… Can I come in?” The man asked, his voice wavering. </p><p>Could he? He could. No, he needed to. The iron islands were far from Winterfell, and it was too cold outside to turn him away. Still, Robb found himself transfixed on the absolute brokenness of his once arrogant friend. What the hell happened? </p><p>“Robb?” </p><p>Right. Letting him in. He opened the door all the way so Theon could step into his apartment. There was nothing with him but the short sleeved shirt on his back and his ripped, faded jeans. He barely walked. It was more like a hobble. Robb had so many questions he didn’t think would be answered. </p><p>Muddy immediately recognized Theon. It took Grey Wind a little longer, but not too long till they were both sniffing the bottoms of his pants, even licking them. Muddy pressed her nose to his limp leg and whimpered. </p><p>“Theon...  Were you mugged? Who did this?” Mugged. No, that couldn’t be it. “Where’s Ramsay?” Robb tried to keep his voice down, but Theon flinched anyway. </p><p>Said man turned slowly. He gave Robb a sad look before suddenly rushing toward the open door and closing it. He locked the top, the middle, and bottom lock. Robb just let him. The man was violently trembling and working up a sweat already. </p><p>“Did he talk to you?” Theon asked. When Robb didn’t answer fast enough he placed his slender, cracked hands on his shoulders. “Did he? Did he? Did he?” </p><p>“Theon, stop.” Robb grabbed at his hands and squeezed them lightly, for comfort. Theon didn’t find it that way apparently. He ripped his hands from Robb’s and skittered back as if he’d been struck. “... Why would I talk with Ramsay? He hates me.” </p><p>It was odd. He kept rubbing his hands and flickering his eyes at everything that moved, even the dogs, who he definitely knew. His hunch just kept growing, as if he wanted to curl in on himself and disappear. All of it was too much, too fast, and Robb wanted answers. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Theon muttered. </p><p>Robb shook his head hard. “Don’t be.” He made a move for the kitchen, where his phone lay on the counter. “I’ll call Yara.” </p><p>“No!” </p><p>In an instant Theon was on him again. His hands enclosed around Robb’s arm and tugged on it erratically. He kept sputtering half-sentences and other nonsense that was impossible to understand. </p><p>“Let go-” Robb said, and drew his arm back quickly, “-Theon, calm down. I can’t understand-” </p><p>“She can’t know I’m here! Ramsay, Ramsay, no one can know, <em>please</em>, Robb!” </p><p>Tension was building at the front of Robb’s skull the longer he cried and ranted. It was absolute Hell to listen to. Grey Wind began to growl as Muddy retreated down the hall and into the bedroom. </p><p>“Okay! Okay, okay. Just, space.” </p><p>He backed off faster than he came on. It was weirdly obedient, very unlike the Theon he knew—used to know, he guessed—and it was giving him literal chills. The way he hung his head, the way he cowered in fear. Who was the man standing in front of him, and what had he seen? </p><p>Think. He needed to think. He wasn’t good with these things, hell, how would he be? Space. That meant space. Come on, Robb, do something. He needed to stop staring, and just, think. </p><p>“How about, uhm, how about a shower?” He suggested. </p><p>Theon just nodded. No eye contact or questioning. Just a stiff nod. </p><p>“Right. Let me just…” </p><p>Robb headed to the bathroom, first right in the hallway. He moved his shampoo and conditioner back under the sink and pulled out what guests usually used. They were unused. He opened a new bar of soap, laid out a clean, folded towel, and pulled back the shower curtain. </p><p>He almost jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Theon standing there. The man looked like a fucking zombie. </p><p>“Jesus.” Robb muttered. “Almost done. Just let me get you new clothes.” </p><p>Another stiff nod. </p><p>Theon moved slightly when Robb approached. He couldn’t help but stop, just for a second, to really look his friend in the face. Theon caved even further under his gaze.</p><p>So unnatural. </p><p>The outfit he picked consisted of a plain black shirt, boy shorts, and old sweatpants he never wore. This would usually fit Theon, but he was second guessing now. The guy must’ve lost forty or fifty pounds. Robb just folded the clothes and set them on the toilet. He left for the living room without another word. </p><p>Muddy was curled on one end of the couch. Whatever space was left, Grey Wind took, spreading both his front and hind legs lazily. He ended up sitting on the edge of the couch with his hands wrapped tightly around each other. His palms were hot and sticky. If he hadn’t worried about those stupid fucking strudels he would have missed Theon entirely. Then where would he be, dead? </p><p>Sansa. </p><p>Now was the time. Robb waited till the water started running to grab his phone again. Twelve percent. Didn’t matter, he had to make this quick anyway. His thumb hovered over her number for a slow second before slamming the bright blue numbers. </p><p>One. Two. Three. </p><p>“Hello? Robb?” </p><p>“Hey,” He started, “I-”</p><p>“What the hell? Why didn’t you call me back?” </p><p>This was a terrible idea. “Listen, I just, well, I can’t say right now, cause I’m not sure, but there’s this thing happening right now that’s more important, like, <em>really</em> important.” </p><p>She sighed. Robb could hear shuffling and Margaery’s voice in the background. </p><p>“It’s Theon.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Theon! Theon’s in my fucking shower.” Robb hissed. “I think Ramsay beat him up or something.” </p><p>“Hold on, hold on, Theon Greyjoy is in your shower? And Ramsay what?” </p><p>“Just come over Sansa. Please?”</p><p>More shuffling. More Margaery. “Alright. Marge made dinner. I’ll be there after.” </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>He knew he was being a dick by asking Sansa to drop everything and help her ex. He knew he should have opened with something else. He also knew he wasn’t himself right now, and hasn’t felt himself in days. Weeks, actually. </p><p>Sorry excuse for a brother. </p><p>Robb hung up the phone after giving a quiet goodbye. The water in the bathroom was still humming through the walls. So many different possibilities ran through his mind as Theon cleaned himself, and they all traced back to Ramsay. Robb knew at his core that the smug bastard had something to do with this, whether he did it himself or paid someone else. But it didn’t add up. Theon posted constantly about how happy he was with him, why would he… </p><p>Then it clicked. He frantically opened one of his apps before his battery drained to check Theon’s socials. What he saw made his blood run cold. </p><p>A new post. It was the front of the theater downtown, somewhat near the apartment. There were no people, just the front of the building. The caption read: <em>Movie night!</em> </p><p>Posted just now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red Herring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After having second thoughts about letting Theon in, Robb steps out to clear his head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoa! Thanks to everyone who left kind comments on the first chapter. It was just a test to see if the idea would gain traction. The test was successful! Now I'm extremely motivated to continue this story along with another fic of mine. </p><p>I'll try and update as often as I can, although I don't have a set schedule right now. Regardless, happy reading to you.</p><p>- Moon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slapped his warm, crisp toaster strudels onto a paper plate after making sure the center wasn’t cold. It was an art form really, getting the heat to spread evenly through the jam without burning the flaky outsides, and painting the surface with cool icing. Even if they weren’t the best for him, it was his little ritual. </p><p>Robb could see Theon staring at him as he quickly licked the icing from his fingers. He looked deflated; his skinny body sunk into the blue carpet couch and was drowned out by the black baggy shirt. The half-eaten package of peanut-butter crackers rested on his knee. It was apparent now that he wasn’t staring at Robb, but more or less staring off into space. That was a relief… sort of. It still didn’t sit right with him. </p><p>“You sure you don’t want one? I’ve got a lot.” Robb said in a lame attempt to start something. </p><p>Theon didn’t take it. He just shook his head softly and continued to talk to the air with his eyes. It was hard to shut him up before. Being an arrogant shit was part of the Greyjoy deal, and if anyone disliked it, well, they could shove it up their arse. It was as if someone cut out his tongue, then sewed another in its place. </p><p>The locks to the door turned. First the middle, then the bottom. She tried to open the door, but the top lock barred her from entering. </p><p>“Robb? A little help?” </p><p>He tossed his strudel back on the plate to go and unlock the door fully. Theon was staring at his thighs now, and shaking. Robb was starting to think—again—that inviting her was a terrible idea. </p><p>“You never lock that lock.” Sansa said. She stepped into the apartment with her school bag in tow, wearing a track jacket and aerobic pants. Her hair was tied back into a bun, and that told him everything he needed to know about her day. </p><p>“Theon thought it would be a good idea.” </p><p>Robb closed the door and locked them all again in hope that it would ease the man’s fear, but it didn’t, and he could feel himself getting more annoyed by the minute. He was just wallowing in that couch, collecting dust and waiting for someone to come and brush it off. His red-headed savior was here to provide all the things Robb couldn’t. </p><p>“Oh my god…” She whispered. Her eyes were so wide when they landed on him. Sansa dropped her bag, which Robb picked up as she slowly stepped toward the couch. Muddy jumped from her place next to Theon, who still hadn’t lifted his head. He was trembling again. </p><p> Sansa knelt in front of him. She was so gentle, yet serious. “Theon… I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Theon shook his head. “No. It’s not your fault.” </p><p>“Does anything hurt?” </p><p>“No, no, not after the shower, Robb let me… I’m just tired, really tired, nothing hurts.” </p><p>That crooked and shifty frown spoke volumes. The guy had a limp for God’s sake.</p><p>“You don’t have to lie, I saw your leg.” Robb said with no patience. </p><p>“I. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s fine.” </p><p>Theon stuttered for more excuses. “Robb-”</p><p>“Why'd you come here?" He said faster than he could think about it. "You could have gone to her place, yet you show up here expecting a warm welcome ‘cause you’re in trouble. What the hell does this have to do with <em>me</em>?” </p><p>“Robb!” </p><p>He didn’t grasp the weight of his words till Theon started whimpering like a child. Embarrassment spread through his chest like wildfire. It began to throb, softly at first, then thrashed as his brain caught up with him. </p><p>Sansa glared. “Not another word.” </p><p>Robb said nothing. An apology would be nice, but he didn’t feel one coming on. The whimpering, the gentle cries, he didn’t think he could apologize to that. It wouldn’t mean anything. </p><p>Every ounce of him wanted to leave. He stayed. </p><p>Theon must have felt the same. He tried to get up and frantically run for the door, but Sansa acted as a shield, forcing him to sit back down. He shook violently and curled up on the couch. The begs this time were for sleep, and the horrible cries were apologies to Robb. Muddy ran from the noises as Grey Wind growled at them. Just when he thought he reached maximum assholery for the day, it all threw up on his face. </p><p>His hands felt clammy. The dogs probably felt clammy. He redirected his attention from the scene to grab the leashes, kneeling down to attach them. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Sansa probed as she held onto Theon. “Are you seriously leaving?” </p><p>“They just need to go. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Robb said and hoped she would take the explanation. She did, but not without a sigh and a disappointed eye roll. He still felt shitty. Not shitty enough to stay and listen to that incessant noise though. </p><p>He threw his jacket and shoes on before leading the dogs out of the apartment. </p><p>The night sky was littered with heavy, rain-filled clouds that sprinkled lightly in comparison to earlier. He thought being outside would help his agitation, but the sounds of a busy Winterfell in the distance assaulted his ears just as much as Theon. Robb hated it here. What was once his childhood wonder felt like a brick and steel prison cell. It was a tourist attraction that became less interesting the longer you stayed, and the older you got. </p><p>He could move, sure, if he saved up enough money, maybe. He hadn’t thought about it, nor did he want to. There were more important things to worry about, like Theon, and his dogs, and Sansa. </p><p>The park was only a couple blocks from the complex. He crossed the street and stepped into the muddy grass, allowing his dogs to snoop around. The street lamp illuminated part of the area, but he could barely see beyond it. There was the gazebo over near the playground, and the vending machine that only worked half of the time. It’s lights flickered and blurred in the rain.  </p><p>When his dogs were done, he stepped out of the light and made his way across the dark field until he came upon the machine. Its illumination cast his hands in a red glaze. He pushed one red hand into his pocket to fetch a coin, then slid it in to see if it’d work. Coke was fine. Robb jammed the button once. It whirred and groaned too loudly, then… Nothing. Dammit. He struck his fist hard against the plastic and felt it rattle. It scared Muddy a bit. </p><p>Robb put his forehead to the plastic. There was something catching in his throat and tensing in the center of his chest. It built in his skin till his nose started to wrinkle and the front of his brain throbbed. He couldn’t do this right now, even if it hurt to hold it in. </p><p>Grey Wind was growling. </p><p>Certainly not at him, no. He lifted his head from his melodrama and turned on his heel immediately. Someone stood near the street lamp, right in the center of the bright white circle. He couldn’t see a face this far away, but they were strangely still, and definitely looking at him. </p><p>“It’s broken.” Robb called out. “Better luck trying the deli up ahead, yeah?” </p><p>They were walking towards him now. Their silhouette became almost impossible to see as they slowly crossed the grass. But when the red light reached him, it was impossible to deny that face as Ramsay’s. </p><p>Robb remembered the post now, and he remembered that gut reaction that made him open the door for Theon. </p><p>“I’d try the deli, but, I’m not really here for that.” He said. A smile stretched across his pasty face. </p><p>“Well… what do you want?” Robb asked. He made sure he wasn’t speaking so quickly now. </p><p>“A bit rude, Robb. I haven’t seen you in forever.” </p><p>“Rude? You’re the one staring at me from a distance, like some kind of creep.” </p><p>Ramsay laughed. He found everything amusing, but nothing about this felt funny at all. It felt sickening. Did he know Robb had Theon, or was he bluffing? God, he was bad at this. Really bad. Ramsay was looking right through him, he could feel it. </p><p>“You’re tall, and you’re strong, and you have two dogs. If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn’t be so stupid about it.” </p><p>“I never said anything about hurting me.” Robb took a step back, but was met with the vending machine. “What do you want?” </p><p>The man snickered. It was condescence, naturally, but playful this time. “That’s what I love about you. You tell everyone what’s on your mind without saying a word.” </p><p>“<em>What do you want</em>?” </p><p>Ramsay sighed. That stupid smile fell. Finally. “You know what I’m here for. I need to know where Theon ran off to this time.” </p><p>“... What?” </p><p>“Theon. We got into an argument over his therapy and, well, he ran off. I want to find him. I want to make sure he’s okay.” </p><p>If Robb was a fool he would have believed that. From the few times he’d been around Ramsay, the man had a way with words. It was the charisma that drew Theon in, and he’d be damned if it convinced him to hand the battered bride over. Even if it was true, Ramsay had control of Theon’s socials. He knew that for certain. </p><p>“I’ll be honest with you.” Robb said. “I haven’t seen him. Not since he moved with you all the way across Winterfell.” </p><p>They stared. He was hoping, praying even that it would work. His blue eyes were blank and unblinking. </p><p>Then, he chuckled. “Robb, I know you don’t think highly of me, but Theon’s my partner. I love him. I need to see him. Where else would he even go?” </p><p>“I don’t know. Like you said, he’s your partner.” </p><p>“He’s with you.” Ramsay said a little too quickly. </p><p>“He’s not.” </p><p>“Robb-” </p><p>“How many times do I have to say it? He’s not with me. For all I know, he went back to the islands.” Robb turned to walk toward the sidewalk. He tugged his dogs along, who seemed to be extra wary of the stranger. “Don’t follow me, or you’ll have a serious dog bite to deal with in the morning.” </p><p>He expected some pleading, or a rebuttal at least. But as he made his way back to the street lamp, Ramsay just stood in front of the vending machine, and watched him go. Robb walked faster, and faster, till the red light faded back into the blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We Aren't Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the longest night in Robb's life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was much longer than a few minutes.” </p><p>When Robb came back, it was different. He was relieved to see Theon lying on the couch and breathing evenly. There were crusty, dry tear tracks on his cheeks, and he still looked hollow in the eyes. Nevertheless, he was lying on the right side of the door. </p><p>Sansa was barely awake. Her hair was slowly coming out of the bun and cascading toward her shoulders. Robb avoided her sharp gaze and unclipped the leashes, shaking the water out of his hair(unintentionally mimicking his dogs). </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said. “I just needed to think, and… Theon.” </p><p>The man didn’t lift his head. He simply closed his empty eyes. </p><p>“Theon, we need to call the police. You’re seriously in trouble.” </p><p>Sansa sat up straighter. “Robb, no. You can’t.” </p><p>“Why not? Ramsay did that, I know it, and he’s got Theon’s phone, or passwords, or something. We have to get him behind bars before-” </p><p>“Shut up, Robb!” Sansa stood now. Her fists were clenching hard. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Roose Bolton is chief of police in Winterfell, did you know that? Because I didn’t, not till Theon told me. You would have known if you hadn’t stormed out like a… like an ass.” </p><p>Of course he was. Of fucking course. “I’m going to lose it.” </p><p>“How do you think he feels? He came to you-” </p><p>“At the worst time, Sansa! The worst time!” Robb rarely shouted. It was something to behold. “I had no idea. No clue or any warning.” </p><p>“There’s something wrong with you.” She started. Her words struck Robb hard. “You’re always there for people. What’s so different about this?” </p><p>“This is, this is serious-“ </p><p>“So helping me wasn’t serious?” </p><p>“No, that’s…” Robb started. He couldn’t finish. She had a point. If his family needed him, he would waste the last of his gas money to get to them. If his friends were in a crisis, he was the first call off work just to be there for them. But this… this scared him, and he was busy building a million walls in front of him, walls that crumbled at the slightest affliction. </p><p>In for four. Out of seven. He breathed and gripped the cool counter behind him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said, again. “It's not about me, or you. I just don’t know.” </p><p>Sansa slid the scrunchie out of her hair after sitting back against the carpet couch. She took the wool blanket, which lay over the edge, and cast it gently over Theon. He twitched when she did so, as if it’s soft touch was sending electricity through his body. </p><p>“One step at a time. We keep him here till he can get adjusted again. Here, and only here.” She suggested. It seemed more like a demand. “I’m going to see if my therapist will treat him in my place.” </p><p>Robb would feel better if Yara knew. She would want to know, but Theon insisted on not calling her, or anyone else he knew. He was shocked the guy didn’t freak out about Sansa. Maybe it was their past, or the fact that she was his least violent ex to date. With Ramsay in the mix, that wasn’t saying much. </p><p>“You’ll be safe here.” She whispered to Theon. </p><p>He croaked something that Robb didn’t catch. His voice was so broken, it was becoming inaudible. </p><p>“Leaving already?” Robb asked. He hoped she wouldn’t. </p><p>“I have to. But I’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.” She picked up her bag, then came up to her brother for a hug. He held his arms out. She stiffly moved in to embrace him. It didn’t take long for them to warm up to each other. She smelled like sweat, and felt like it too.  </p><p>“Thank you.” He said. “I’ll be home after five.” </p><p>She understood. There weren’t many words to speak between them now, even if they had a lot to talk about. Nothing felt right to say out loud, not now. </p><p>“Be safe.” Robb added. Sansa laughed on her way out the door. As soon as her presence left, it started to feel cold again. </p><p>He put a hand over his stomach. Pain rippled through his abdomen. Robb grabbed his plate with the cold toaster strudel on top, taking his place on the far end of the couch where Sansa was sitting. </p><p>It felt tense to sit so close, but he didn’t have any other furniture to sit on. Just the dog beds, which were coated in Grey Wind’s fur. This was fine. Theon was barely moving, and his breathing wasn’t very bothersome. The awkwardness stemmed from Robb himself. </p><p>“Are you gonna sleep here?” He asked softly. “It’s really the only place.” </p><p>Theon kept his eyes closed. “If you want me to.” </p><p>Robb took a few bites of his strudel. It was cold, and his hunger wasn’t even satiated by the time he was finished. The tension made him want to tear his skin off. </p><p>“I guess so.” </p><p>He tossed his plate on the coffee table. What a waste. Oh well, he had plenty more he could make, but he couldn’t work up the nerve to leave the couch again. Grey Wind lay curled at his feet, while Muddy sprawled in her bed. Looking at their sleepy dog faces made his eyes heavy. </p><p>Robb’s hand eventually found the TV remote. He decided to turn something on, anything that wasn’t violent or loud. The channel he landed on was some reality trash bullshit, the kind of shit that would suck him in, make him forget about himself. </p><p>“You’re different.” </p><p>His voice was like a gentle sigh. Robb immediately turned his attention to it. “That seems to be the case.” </p><p>Theon sat up. He crossed his legs and tugged the loose fabric of his shirt down. “I’m different, too.” </p><p><em>You don’t say</em>. “Yeah. You are.” </p><p>He then muttered something that didn’t fully reach Robb’s ears. Robb turned the TV down a couple notches. “Hm?” </p><p>“Do you hate me? For leaving, and coming here?” Theon repeated. </p><p>Robb’s motions stilled. He did, when it happened. He did for a few weeks, and then he just couldn’t care. He stopped himself from caring longer than he should have. Maybe he still hated Theon for it. He couldn’t tell, and right then, it just didn’t matter. </p><p>“Of course not.” Robb said. “He hurt you.” </p><p>For such a small couch, they were quite a distance apart. Theon looked like he was going to roll over the edge. His back was pressed hard against the side, like Robb would get up and strike at any given moment. Robb tried his best to look as gentle as possible. </p><p>“He did hurt you, didn’t he?” </p><p>Theon nodded quickly. “Yes.” </p><p>“Do you mind me asking what he did?” Robb probed. Maybe he shouldn't.  </p><p>The moment was weighed down by silence. It was thick with Robb’s racing thoughts and flattened by Theon’s hesitance. </p><p>“Everything.” His voice wavered. He was trying hard to keep everything under wraps. “I can’t-” </p><p>He broke down, quieter this time. Robb could watch him fall apart all over his couch again, or maybe leave to his room this time. Neither felt right, but touching Theon felt like he was sticking his hand straight into fire.  </p><p>“You don’t have to answer.” He said. His heart was picking up. He couldn’t do this a third time. “Theon.” Still more crying. Robb hated crying. He just wanted it to stop. </p><p><em>Soon he lunged forward and pressed his weight onto Theon. He wrapped his arms so that it held him down, but close. Theon thrashed in Robb’s arms, but there was no escaping his embrace. He could hold onto the smaller man for an hour without relenting if he really wanted to, but he just needed to soothe him, let him know he was there. After a few more minutes of panicking, he succumbed to the hug. His sniffles died out. All Robb could hear was his ragged breathing</em>. </p><p>Instead Robb lifted himself from the couch and herded his dogs into his room. He shut the door and left the TV on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sansa receives an ominous letter. Robb gets something similar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sansa woke next to Margaery, there was no place she’d rather be than trapped under the weight of their shared blankets. Her cute, pert little face was just enough to feel gentle waves of content, even safety, despite last night’s events. She knew when she left the teal and grey covers she’d be thrown into a mess of responsibilities she only had a shred of business being part of. So, she let herself indulge just for a few minutes longer. Drawing closer to her soft-haired, lemony lover, she wrapped her arms around the small of her waist, locking their bodies back together. </p><p>Margaery was a light sleeper. Sansa wasn’t surprised that she woke at the sudden movements. Still, she said nothing, only smiled. In moments like these they could speak through silence. However, this pho-communication didn’t last as long as intended. The 5am alarm played it’s annoying tune of chimes and synthesized noises till Sansa rolled over to turn it off.  </p><p>The heaviness in the center of her head settled as soon as she sat up. Soon it rushed to the front, then covered every inch inside her skull till she fell back against the pillow. Margaery chuckled and helped her up the second time. </p><p>“Doesn’t look like you slept well.” She said. Her fingers traced Sansa’s face, circling around the underside of her eyes a couple of times. </p><p>She didn’t. There weren’t many nights where she’d get a full eight hours like she was supposed, and even fewer where she’d take all the sleeping aids she had stockpiled in the bottom drawer of the dresser. The bottle of melatonin she forgot she had lay dormant in it’s wooden cage. Her oils and sleeping chocolate—yes, chocolate—were unused, uneaten, collecting dust. She often wondered if going to law school was worth the sacrifice. </p><p>“It’s alright,” She said, slowly pushing the covers from her legs, “Breakfast?” </p><p>“Can’t. I’ve got to drop homework off at the lab before class.” That made Sansa sigh. Margaery frowned. “C’mon, don’t give me that. It’ll only be like this for a while longer.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Time was something they never held on to. Margaery had class, or work, and came home earlier than Sansa. They were always looking for it, yet it kept evading their desperate clutches. She was upset, rightfully or not. </p><p>“Are you going to see Robb today? And… him.” </p><p>“I’m going to see Theon, not Robb.” She answered shortly. </p><p>Margaery snorted. “You’re not over it yet?” </p><p>“I’ll be ‘<em>over it</em>’ when he is.” </p><p>They showered separately. While Marge hurried to get clean, she decided to pick up on morning chores. The dishes, folding towels, the ritz. </p><p>Her thoughts were occupied by Theon’s cracking voice and shrill wails from the night before. She’d never heard that noise come from a grown man, let alone someone she used to love. Sansa didn’t regret letting him go, but somehow felt personally responsible for his slow descent to Ramsay. It wasn’t her fault, of course, but that guilt kept lingering. She knew something felt off, she knew, but she was too preoccupied with her own relationship to pay any attention to theirs. </p><p>It wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t. </p><p>As she opened the door to check the mailbox downstairs, something caught her eye. An envelope lay at the foot of the door. It was plain and white, which struck her eyes as it lay against the dark carpet. Bright, red lettering adorned the front end of it’s body, spelling a name. </p><p><strong>C A R I A D</strong> </p><p>It looked as if it’d been folded many times over, then reopened. Sansa had an itch building at the back of her throat, and it only grew as she reached down to lift it. Soon, her whole body felt itchy. She took her index finger and wriggled the entrance of the envelope open. </p><p>Inside was a single sheet of notebook paper. She stayed transfixed on it for a moment before rushing to open it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dove, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been too long since we’ve spoken. I’m sorry it has to be like this, I would have preferred to see your face again. I might even see it soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your brother refused to cooperate with me. He clearly doesn’t understand how far I’d go to keep the love of my life. Maybe he’d listen if your life was on the line. Don’t get this twisted, though, you won’t be harmed if you-know-who is returned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell the wolf he has to drop Reek off at Lake Brandon by midnight, Friday. If he refuses, you’ll be put somewhere so dark, the light wouldn’t touch you with a six foot pole. This is a promise, not a threat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you hide, Dove, I will find you. I’m a great seeker, you know. </em>
</p><p><em> Tick tock.<br/>
- A former classmate.</em>  </p><p> </p><p>Sansa must have read it four, five, six times when Margaery emerged from the bedroom. Her eyes started to water with incapacitating rage as the paper crumpled in her fists. </p><p>“Sansa? Hey, what’s wrong?” </p><p>… </p><p>“Sansa?”<br/>
_______</p><p>When he woke, it took every fiber of his being not to throw his lamp at the figure in the doorway. </p><p>It was just Theon. Cold, dead inside, definitely-not-a-friend Theon. He stood in the light of the hallway repeating Robb’s name over and over. His eyes were closed, an indication that he was just sleepwalking. God, god, god, god. </p><p>“Theon.” He let his eyes adjust before swinging himself over the bed. “Wake up. Seriously.” </p><p>Done with this, Robb shook him where he stood. He did it gently of course, he knew how sensitive this new Theon was. It didn’t take much for his eyes to snap open and start glancing around frantically. He almost crumpled where he stood, but Robb had somewhat of a grasp on him. The man still smelled like his aloe wash and peanut butter crackers.</p><p>“You awake?” Robb asked just to be sure. </p><p>“Wh—I—I don’t… Yes.” </p><p>Theon stared longingly at Robb’s bed for a few more seconds. Then he turned a shoulder to exit through the hallway. He was muttering… something. </p><p>“I asked you if you wanted to sleep in there.” Robb followed him out despite the lack of a shirt, or pants. “You’ve never sleepwalked, man.” </p><p>“I wasn’t.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I wasn’t.” Theon said a little louder. He was jittery when he sat back down on the couch. His body sunk into it. “I’m just used to that.” </p><p>Used to what? Robb gave him a weird look. “Staring at people when they sleep?” </p><p>“No, no.” </p><p>He gave him a minute to answer. Theon took a bit to formulate his sentence. </p><p>“I’m used to sleeping when I’m standing up. After a while I fall on the floor.” </p><p>That was something. He wondered if he should say something or let it pass. Then he remembered how he left Theon crying on the couch just so he could go cry himself to sleep. The hotness of his tears lingered in the middle of his face. Even if his first instinct would be to avoid it, the only way he’d get through this was to be stronger than himself. </p><p>Robb knelt in front of the couch. Theon looked scared. He slowly moved his hand to hold Theon’s, and this time, he didn’t flinch. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I hurt you last night, but you don’t have to do any of that here. It’s different, and I mean that. Seriously, I… I wasn’t ready, Theon, for this, but you didn’t ask for it either.” </p><p>He could tell that Theon was listening. </p><p>“You were my best friend before you left. I said I’d be there, I said I’d have your back. And I will. Even if it sucks.” He closed his eyes to let out a shaky breath. “Even if it sucks, I’ll help you be you again.” </p><p>Robb felt gentle pressure on his hand. A rush of goosebumps flew through his body, and he felt that hotness in his face again. Theon was squeezing back. </p><p>He wouldn’t say anything, but Robb knew he understood. </p><p>“Yeah… I’m gonna go put clothes on now.” Robb said as he stood. The moment slipped away awkwardly, but Theon seemed to be calmed, at least a little bit. </p><p>Running through the morning sludge, he thought a lot about calling in for the day. He needed to be here, watching, re-connecting, planning. Ramsay was dangerous, and capable, probably. He wasn’t completely sure. There was still so much he didn’t know about them, and him, and about what exactly he did to Theon. There was solace in knowing that Theon would open up slowly, and terror in not knowing how long it’d last. </p><p>Finally, his phone. He plucked it off the charger to scroll through notifications, only to be met with an onslaught of them from Sansa. Robb scanned through them slowly at first, but soon his sense of urgency grew, and grew, and grew. Finally, it capsized at the last message she sent: check the front door. </p><p>Robb didn’t waste time. He was on his feet and rushing to swing open the door. His dogs followed, and Theon jumped in his panicked wake. </p><p>Laying dormant was a plain, crumpled envelope. </p><p>
  <strong>F U C K E R</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really excited to write events that happen MUCH later. I might have forgotten to mention this fic will be long... But, I am trying to focus on details, character motivations, etc. </p><p>I really appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you for reading. </p><p>- Moon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodnight Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ramsay's game begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the longest chapter I've written so far for this fic. There was a lot of information I had to fit in... But I tried my best not to rush it.</p><p>That being said, I had a lot of fun with this. Happy reading to you! </p><p>- Moon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>	Do you remember when we first met? You, walking through the doorway of that pub with a gorgeous foreign girl hanging off your hip, and me, sitting at the booth with Reek who hadn’t learned to shut up yet(really, he hadn’t, but that’s one of the many things I taught him). I remember that smirk you had when showing off. Yes, you were showing off, showing off the girl, and showing off yourself. Your perfect, rough and rustic glow that made women’s knees weak. But no one else seemed to notice the arrogance. Hell, Reek wasn’t as arrogant as you, but everyone perceived it that way because of your silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You made him weak. One of our first nights together he screamed, ‘Wolf!’, and you should have seen the look on his face, really. He was probably imagining that it was your prick inside him. To this day I’ve never let him live it down, but I couldn’t judge him too harshly. Look at you. Take a stupidly long look in the mirror and tell me you wouldn’t clone yourself just to screw him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s sad what happened with your girl. She looked good on your arm, a nice little accessory you accidentally tossed in the garbage disposal. It’s too bad she had a brain, or she might have really married you. How lucky you would have been, just until her tits dropped a few inches and her face started to sag. Unlike you, I’m not a material man inside. My partners are with me for life, no matter how gap-toothed or gross smelling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You took my belongings and you refused to give it back. Congratulations! You’ve started the game! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sure you’re familiar with hide and seek. Four days, four riddles. You seek, I hide. If I’m found, you keep Reek for another day. And if not, I’ll take something,  just as you did me. It’s not so great the other way around, is it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you’re drenched and worn, sleep on the water without sinking. That’s where you’ll find me. Don’t mess around, Wolf, or you’ll regret it. I promise. </em>
</p><p><em>- A friend</em> </p><p> </p><p>Robb only had to read it twice. He folded the paper into his pocket and crushed the envelope in his fist. What a joke. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>Robb closed the door softly. He ran his calloused hands over his face to pull the muscles loose again. Theon was still fragile. A single sudden movement startled him, and if he saw a trace of fire in Robb’s eyes, he might feel personally burned. </p><p>“It’s not important.” Robb said. His turn to Theon was gentle. “Money stuff, you know. The works.” </p><p>He nodded silently. Muddy had her head on Theon’s thigh. He was stroking her chocolate brown furs seemingly without noticing the motions. Grey Wind, a little more of a guard dog than his lab, lay at the man's feet. His crystal eyes scanned the room despite the utter lack of any threat. A mix of brown and grey hairs painted the canvas of Theon’s sweatpants.  </p><p>“They can smell your stress, you know.” </p><p>Theon took a nervous glance at Muddy before retracting his hand to the air. She gave him a pair of dopey, wide eyes, as if to say ‘<em>why did you stop?</em>’. </p><p>“It’s fine. They want to care for you.” Robb said. The letter was carving a hole in his mind. </p><p>Focus. He grabbed the roughest pair of shoes he owned and sat down across from them, slipping his feet against the soles.</p><p> “I prefer dogs over therapists. All the comfort, just without the hard talks.” </p><p>Theon liked that. Robb watched as his slender hand slowly returned to Muddy’s warm body. His strokes were almost intimate, like he would never get another chance. </p><p>“You’re right.” Theon spoke. “I missed them.” </p><p>One loop, two, and through the little hole. “And they feel the same.” </p><p>His phone kept buzzing in his jean pocket. He could picture the armada of texts from his sister, ones he couldn’t afford to ignore this time. </p><p>“I’m going to call off for a few days since you’re here. Tell them my cousin died at the Twins, or something. Don’t know. I’ll make it up. But more importantly, we’re going to see Sansa.” </p><p>Theon froze. “... Now?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Robb came to terms that he was moving too fast. He took a breath in, and out, and tried to calm that rapid sense of urgency rattling his body. “She won’t mind. If you’re okay with that.” </p><p>“Is she, is, is she far?” </p><p>“It’ll take ten minutes.” He rose from the fur-coated floor with new ideas surfacing. “But I need to take a look at that leg first.” </p><p>Theon shook his head wildly and pulled the front of his shirt down. His shoulders shrunk and quivered like his body would collapse. </p><p>“It’s not bad. I can walk, I can, promise. I can. Don’t look.” </p><p>Robb’s first instinct was to push. Instead, he pulled, reigning himself in. </p><p>“That’s fine. I’ve got clothes for you.” </p><p>Theon lagged behind him on their way to the closet. Robb tried his best not to mind it. </p><p>Once inside, Robb thumbed through his fabrics. Half of the closet was vacant, but he had his shirts and sweaters spaced out so it didn’t look as pathetic. Flick, flick, flick. He slid the clothes down in search of the smaller sizes. Most of his sweaters were itchy cashmere, smelled too strongly of his dryer sheets, or were too valuable to let Theon have. Finally, after minutes of combing he just decided on the smallest, plainest one. Mustard yellow. Yeah, that was disposable. Blue jeans would do, and a scarf, two scarves, it was cold. A red coat, a black cap that covered his hair, and… </p><p>He was wasting time. </p><p>Suddenly alright with dishing his clothes out, he placed the pile on Theon’s open arms. He took a look, a long look. Robb raised his eyebrows with concern. </p><p>“I know they might be big on you, but they’re the smallest I could find, really.” </p><p>“That’s okay.” Theon spoke. His voice was eternally hushed. “They’re too nice. For me.” </p><p>“I have a problem with appearances. You know me.” Robb laughed. Admittedly he forced himself. </p><p>“Your heating.” Theon said. “You skipped sometimes, paying the heating, for the clothes, and she’d get mad. Talisa, I mean… Yeah.” </p><p>He remembered? That made Robb chuckle. “And now you get to wear my weakness.” </p><p>“Where is she?” </p><p>There was a long, long moment of hesitation. The sounds of his dog's nails hitting the wooden floors seemed loud when compared to his silence. Before Theon could retract, Robb cleared his throat. </p><p>“Volantis, with her mom. We didn’t work.” </p><p>Theon backed from the closet slowly, only to slink away toward the bathroom. “Sorry.” </p><p>“It’s fine.” Robb followed him. He watched Theon’s limping body disappear from the hallway. “I’m good, promise.” </p><p>The door shut. </p><p>“Promise…” </p><p>Robb blew air from his nose and paced the floor of his bedroom for a minute. He wanted carpet, but Talisa liked the wooden finish. Those little things, the things she picked and wanted, were really the only remnants of her left.</p><p>The note made tiny crackling noises in his pocket as he paced. Damn Ramsay. </p><p>In all his arrogant glory, he called in. His supervisor complained, rightfully, that he didn’t give her enough time. He apologized for the inconvenience of death, and that shut her up for good. Robb just clipped off most of his vacation time to chase a sociopath around Winterfell, but he learned some tricks on how to shoulder the deep-seeded dread till it went numb. </p><p>Theon hobbled out of the bathroom. He was… well. He looked about as good as he could given the circumstances. A vast  majority of the scars and bruises were covered by the elongated fabric. The sweater was especially swampy.</p><p> Robb got up close to tuck Theon’s faded blonde waves into the cap. He flinched. </p><p>“Not exactly sharp, but it’ll do.” Robb said. “You’re okay with going, yeah? It’s only for a little bit.” </p><p>He backed away from Robb’s touch. “If it’s what you want to do, then…” </p><p>“I’m asking you for a reason.” </p><p>“I’ll go, if you want me, if you want me to.”</p><p>That was simple. Theon hadn’t yet grasped the concept of free will, which put many dark wonderings where Robb didn’t want them. </p><p>He just sighed, nodded, and aided Theon downstairs. His leg kept buckling with each step, so Robb secured his arm on his skinny hip. It was obvious Theon didn’t favor closeness. </p><p>They drove off into the snowy dawn listening to nothing. </p><p>———</p><p>“She hates him, you know.” </p><p>Robb understood. He watched from the kitchen as Margaery talked with Theon. There was a condescending lilt in her voice that the old Theon would have sneered at. But this one looked to her with fear until she turned the TV on. A distraction, Sansa had said. Distract him so they could talk. </p><p>She may have hated him, but she was a damn good actress. </p><p>“She’ll have to deal with it.” He said. Taking a glance around the table, he found her open note, grabbing it without asking. “Can I?” </p><p>Sansa nodded. Robb took notice to how much shorter hers was, and… how different. The details, the threats, and the plan, all twisted. There was no game mentioned, not even the hint of one. </p><p>“He told me he wanted to play a game, then went ahead and told you to bring Theon anyway. Reek, whatever that was about.” He muttered the last sentence. </p><p>“That’s what I suspected.” Sansa said. Robb looked at her, perplexed. “He’s trying to throw us off. Whichever one we decide to do, he’ll do the opposite.” </p><p>“... I’m not following.” </p><p>She swiped the note from his hand. “Let me see yours.” </p><p>“It’s kind of—” </p><p>“Let me see it.” </p><p>After a few seconds of gawking, Robb eventually gave in. The nerve. He fished around in his pocket for it and reluctantly handed it over. Inside he hoped she wouldn’t mention most of it, whether she agreed or disagreed. Especially the part about the prick. Oh, god, the prick. He felt the urge to reach over and snatch it right back. </p><p>“See, here. Four days from now is Friday. He said he wants Theon by midnight, Friday, but promised you Theon if you played right. He’s messing with us. No matter which path we take, he’s making sure he wins.” </p><p>Robb’s hands shook. “Wonderful.”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>They sat together. He rubbed his hands together to get them calm. Sansa kept reading his letter, what looked to be the last few lines of it. </p><p>“I don’t get what he means either.” Robb said. “I hate riddles.” </p><p>Margaery entered the kitchen. She looked to them both, then crossed her arms as if they were just going to unload all the answers. </p><p>“Are you two going to tell me what the hell is going on?” </p><p>They looked to each other, then back to the pressed woman. </p><p>“It’s… kind of hard to say.”  </p><p>“What a sound explanation. Thanks for that.” Margaery spat at him. He held in the urge to bite back. </p><p>Sansa folded Robb’s note. She handed the half with the riddle to Margaery, then pointed at it. “It’s a riddle. We can’t figure it out. Any idea what it means?”</p><p>She stood still for a moment, then mouthed the words to herself. Nothing. “Haven’t got much of a clue. I’m only ever drenched at the gym.” </p><p>Gym. The gym. Fuck, the gym!</p><p>“That’s it.” Robb backed out of his chair. He noticed Theon staring at the group from his seat on the couch, wide eyed and lonely. Robb leaned his head into the circle and lowered his voice. “That’s it. The gym in Winterfell, the one I go to, they’ve got these darkrooms in the back, with waterbeds.” </p><p>“... He wants you to go work out?” Margaery asked.</p><p>“More than that.” Sansa said. “He wants him to go work out, then fall asleep, so Robb won’t be much of a fight when he shows himself.” </p><p>The three looked from one another. Robb took the note from Margaery and folded it back into his pocket.</p><p>The woman blew hot air from her nose. “That’s fucked.”  </p><p>“It is. But I don’t have a choice.” </p><p>“Yes you do.” Sansa raised her voice, but quickly quieted down. Her eyes went wild with that look, the one that told Robb what he was about to do was utterly stupid. “You don’t have to play his game.” </p><p>“And what? Risk him putting you in the ground? Or worse? I don’t have a choice, Sansa. If I’m to keep Theon safe, I’ve got to do what he says.” </p><p>Margaery interjected. “I’m still lost.” </p><p>“I’ll explain it, just…” Sansa glanced nervously at Theon. “Can you sit with him? Please?”<br/>
His staring somehow intensified, as if he were catching on. </p><p>Margaery, already looking as if she were going to tear her hair out, gave them one last scolding look before aggressively making her way to the living room. </p><p>Robb sat back down. Just, breathe. There we go. “I don’t even know if I’m right. It’s just a guess, he could want me to go swim in the bloody lake for all I know.” </p><p>“No, I think you’re right… But there might be a way to make sure.” </p><p>He lifted his head. “Hm?” </p><p>“Your phone.” Without even questioning, he unlocked it, handing it over. She’d already proved to be a little better with these games than he was. “He controls Theon’s phone. We’ll make a post about going to the gym… and…” </p><p>Sansa typed for quite some time. He rapped his knuckles against the marble. </p><p>“Done.” </p><p>“So. What?” </p><p>“If ‘Theon’ likes your post, that means you were right.” Sansa smiled. She seemed sure of herself, but Robb rose a brow at the plan. “What? Do you have a better idea?” </p><p>“Of course not. Yours is just too out there.” </p><p>“We’re playing with a madman,” Sansa sighed, “It has to be.” </p><p>Robb couldn’t contend with that, especially with an empty head. They all waited together, trying to act normal even if they were throwing their responsibilities away. Sansa fixed a nice breakfast and gave Theon a full plate of whatever he wanted. Robb just had eggs and water, preferring to watch his friend and make sure he ate as much as he could. Maybe if they fed him like that for every meal, he’d earn that weight back tenfold. </p><p>A full hour passed, and Robb was almost convinced they had the wrong idea. But, as he refreshed his feed for the last time, a comment from Theon was left under his post. His chest tightened on instinct. </p><p><em>12pm, you down?</em>   </p><p>He felt something sickly sink into his gut as he typed out a reply. </p><p><em>See you there</em>. </p><p>Robb looked to Sansa across the table. She took a second to catch on, then nodded with a mouthful of toast and jam. </p><p>He rose. Theon, who finished earlier, did the same, but Robb shook his head. </p><p>“You’re staying with Sansa for just a few hours.” He said gently. “She’ll take care of you till I’m back.” </p><p>Theon probed in a panicked voice. “Where are you going? Where?” </p><p>Sansa put a hand on his shoulder to get him to sit back down. He did so, but kept fidgeting in his seat as if Robb was going to abandon him. Considering the event, he wasn’t wrong to worry. </p><p>“It’s something really important for work. You didn’t think they’d let me off that easy, huh?” Robb wasn’t a great liar, but he couldn’t walk out with Theon holding his ankles. </p><p>“He’ll be safe, Theon. Right?” Margaery looked pointedly at him. “You’ll be safe?” </p><p>He swallowed any semblance of fear his voice might have inflicted. It would be fine. This was for Theon, it was all for Theon. His friend. Best friend.  </p><p>“Yeah. Completely.”</p><p>———</p><p>Robb was immediately assaulted by the aroma of sweat. He could practically feel that wet heat as he stepped through the threshold. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t mind, but something about this made his stomach do flips. Thinking about vomiting made it worse. </p><p>The blonde clerk recognized him the moment he stepped in. She hurried her phone away and gave him a nervous, almost expectant smile. He couldn’t put his finger on which girl she was. </p><p>“Hey you.” She greeted in the cutest pitch she could muster. </p><p>“Hey.” Robb wasn’t in the mood. He barely smiled, sliding his card across the table. Fuck, his stomach hurt. </p><p>“Haven’t seen you in a few days. Busy?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. You have no idea.”</p><p>He remembered now, she was the chatty one. When she slid the card back, he hurried before she could keep him too long. Poor girl, she didn’t deserve the cold shoulder. </p><p>The gym was multilevel. He’d probably been through all the machines more than twice, and he’d busted a couple of grade-A sneakers pounding the track till his legs felt like jelly. Robb knew the grind, he knew it well, and if ‘drenched’ was what the bastard wanted, drenched was what he’d get. </p><p>Not many people came on Tuesdays. He looked ahead of him toward the deadlifting stations, then to his right at a couple of girls doing mountain climbers. No sight of Ramsay anywhere, but he was there. Robb could feel it through the itching sensation across his body. He was somewhere, watching, or waiting. </p><p>Robb slid his bag in a locker and got to work. </p><p>The music pumping through his headphones was blasting at full volume to drown the thoughts in his head. He jogged the track, got a feel for his heavy movements, then tried to run the sickness out of his stomach. Robb still found himself glancing at windows and looking behind him. Still, nothing, only the old man strolling leisurely in the walk-lane. </p><p>One hundred situps. One hundred pushups. No, fifty more. He grit his teeth after the last one. The nausea he felt only spread it’s sickly claws, this time to his head. It’d been a very long time since he last trembled after his sets. He placed a hand on his abdomen till he had the strength to get up and grab water. </p><p>The weights station sat in front of a giant mirror that stretched to the ceiling. He’d always liked staring at himself as he lifted. Not this time. After running a hand through his greasy locks, he noticed even after his sets, there weren’t any visible sweat stains on his shirt. Fuck. He already wanted to pass out. </p><p>Lift. Run. Lift. Run. Water. Lift. Robb’s muscles screamed at him to stop, but he kept walking in front of that mirror with only a partially soaked shirt. <em>Drenched</em>, he needed to be drenched, that was the word the bastard used. He wouldn’t risk losing anyone, even if it hurt. Bad. He kept pushing. </p><p>There was a tap on his shoulder. </p><p>Robb whipped around in an instant. His rapidly beating heart almost gave out, but his panic was short-lived. It was just the girl from the front saying something he couldn’t understand. </p><p>He tried not to pant in her face as he ripped his headphones out. “What?”</p><p>“Sorry, uhm, I was just told to come check on you? A man came by, said you looked drenched.” </p><p>Turning back toward the mirror, she was right. His shirt was quite a few shades darker. </p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Robb managed to get out. “If you don’t mind, who was he?” </p><p>“He just said he was a friend—” </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p>He carefully placed the weights back in their holder, but despite his caution they slammed against the metal bar. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” </p><p>“What? I don’t look the part?” Robb asked. She opened her thin lips, then closed them. Poor girl, again, she didn’t deserve to be a face registered in Ramsay’s brain. </p><p>He fumbled with stashing his headphones deep into his pockets as he headed toward the darkrooms. They were at the far end of the building, tucked away into a discreet little corner. Most of the lighting in those rooms were off save a few dimming ones illuminating the path. He was hoping to catch Ramsay go in, but he looked to be the only one heading for its entrance. </p><p>Robb stopped outside. The nausea remained, coupled by a sharp pain in his side. His muscles were giving up on him. If he went in, he wouldn’t have the energy to fight. The perfect prey. </p><p>This was stupid. He walked in anyway. </p><p>He was enveloped in a friendly type of shade. The walkway stretched on, fitting about six rooms on each side. The walls were black, the curtains were black, and everything felt so smooth. Too smooth. Tiny, dimming lights showed him the way. They looked almost like little fairies trapped in the floor. </p><p>His panting, which seemed quiet out there, was too loud now. He tried to keep it down, to listen for Ramsay. But there was no movement back there, just a gentle stillness. </p><p>Robb chose the farthest room on the right. He slowly pulled back the curtains to reveal his resting place; two twin-size waterbeds, each with a side table holding some type of succulent and hand sanitizer. It was so dim, he could barely see through the entirety of the room, but he knew for a fact he was completely alone. </p><p>Crawling onto the bed was easy. He leaned back and felt the water jiggle and swirl beneath his weight. His chest still moved rapidly, but it slowed as the cold mattress worked its magic. He spit up a couple times before he, too, went still, as still as he could be. Heat leaked out of him and mixed with the cold, leaving him cool and steaming. </p><p>Some time passed by, Robb couldn’t remember how long. His eyes were falling closed, opening again with a hazy sense of worry that continued to grow weaker. He felt his limbs go light, almost numb, yet his head kept him pinned down. It throbbed with faint pain that commanded him to sleep there, just for a little while. Soon his vision went black as he finally started to slip into a tender slumber. </p><p>He was yanked from his sleep by a sharp blade pressing firmly against his throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wolfboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb meets his match.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I just updated a couple days ago, but to be fair this chapter is much shorter than the previous one. I couldn’t wait to write it! General warnings for violence. </p><p>- Moon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Time to wake up, Robb.” </p><p>A chill shot through the center of Robb’s chest turning his bones to ice. His eyes snapped open and lost their heaviness from the momentum. Ramsay was there, inches away from his face, holding the knife so tightly Robb thought he might have tried to kill him. Instead, he kept the edge pressed, rendering Robb immobile… Unless he wanted to carve his own neck. </p><p>His breath was warm and smelled too strongly of mint. It was unnatural to radiate such cleanliness on one hand and be so disgustingly cruel on the other. There was nothing to say. Robb stared into the pale blue of his eyes and saw him for the very first time. </p><p>“Don’t look so scared. This thing?” Ramsay lifted his dark knife a tiny bit to twirl it in his fingers, then pressed it right back. “It’s only here to keep you quiet.” </p><p>Ramsay was kneeling next to the bed, keeping himself stable by placing a hand on Robb’s abdomen. He felt fingers dig into the wet fabric and bear down on his skin, but it was far from painful. Robb’s hands twitched as tremors ran up and down his body. </p><p>“I’m not scared. I’m angry.” Robb whispered. There was a waver to his voice. </p><p>“Oh, are you now?” </p><p>“I have a life.” He hissed through gritted teeth. “Responsibilities, a job, a—” </p><p>“Don’t you think for a second I’m not putting my life on hold for you either,” Ramsay spoke lowly, smoothly, “I’m playing with the wolfman, pride of Winterfell High who fell from grace soon after. The difference is simple: I’m having fun.” </p><p>He turned the knife on its back so the spine could drift across Robb’s skin. Its cool surface made soft waves ripple along his nerves, forcing a shiver out of him. Ramsay was playing the role of a gentle giver, a sensual partner, as if he had no intentions of making the Stark boy bleed. Robb knew better. Ramsay probably wanted to gut him. </p><p>“I’m surprised you deciphered it so quickly. I’ll have to make the next ones harder.” </p><p>“You really don’t have to do that.” </p><p>“But I want to.” Ramsay grinned. “I want to do a lot of things.” </p><p>Robb scowled. If he was going to lay there with the bastard by his side, he might as well milk answers. </p><p>“Why Theon? What the hell could you do to him that you haven’t already?” </p><p>The spine trailed up his face and ran along the length of his jawline. Ramsay turned it again once he hit the chin, placing the edge of the knife to Robb’s lips. </p><p>“Reek became mine a long time ago. I don’t have to give a reason to keep what is mine.” </p><p>Robb went silent till he lifted the knife. As soon as it was off his lips—only by a few centimeters—he grabbed the front of Ramsay’s shirt with both hands to yank him closer on impulse. </p><p>“His name is <em>Theon</em> you fucking weasel.” His voice was rising above the soft mutters. “Don’t you dare call him yours—“</p><p>In a couple swift motions he tore himself off of Robb. Sharp pain ruptured through Robb’s jaw as he was cracked across the face with the now folded knife clenched in Ramsay’s fist. Once, twice, three times. Metallic flavors pooled under his tongue, and his vision started to spot. Robb rolled his head to the side, painfully hazed with his mouth hanging open. </p><p>Ramsay had been waiting for that. He took his thumb and index finger and clenched them around Robb’s chin, forcing his face forward. He dug into his cheeks to squeeze the blood from his lips.</p><p>“Watch your pretty mouth, or I’ll kill you here.” </p><p>Fear and sore muscles kept him submissive to the assault. He wanted so badly to feel Ramsay’s face cave in and his body convulse, but he couldn’t risk being stabbed to death. Not here. It wasn’t worth it. </p><p>Once his vision stopped spotting, he took in the scene. Ramsay was moving. He climbed on top of Robb and placed one hand on his shoulder to keep him still, while his knee dug into Robb’s abdomen. This time, it hurt. A lot. He groaned immediately as Ramsay applied a vast majority of his weight to that knee for balance. Fuck, it hurt. </p><p>“Get off,” Robb said with a voice coated in pain, “Get off me. I found you, just get the hell off me.” </p><p>He sounded like a wounded rabbit. His voice was hoarse, and his mouth bubbled with blood that muffled his speech. He tried to spit it out, but it rolled across his cheek instead. </p><p>Ramsay seemed undeterred by his pleading. In fact, Robb felt his knee dig deeper, inciting a visceral stream of ‘oh god’ and ‘please stop’. </p><p>“You win this time. Barely. You’re going to wait here for a half hour till I’m gone. Try to leave early, and you’re dead.” </p><p>Robb agreed. Hell, he was nodding his head rapidly, twitching and writhing and practically begging for him to stop. For Sansa, for Theon, for his dogs, for his family, for everything. </p><p>When Ramsay relented, a wave of instant embarrassment washed over him. He couldn’t look Ramsay in the eyes, he couldn’t see him anymore. Robb turned on his side and curled in on his aching stomach protectively. He tried to hold in his tears, but a few slipped and dripped from the tip of his nose. </p><p>He closed his eyes as Ramsay stood over him at the side of the bed. Soon, his warmth left the room with a few snickers accompanying it. Robb was left sniveling, bleeding from the mouth, nauseous, and most of all, pathetic. </p><p>For the first few minutes after Ramsay's departure he cried. He’d never cried so hard before, yet so quietly. His chest inflated and deflated at fleeting intervals, and his skin felt hot, itchy. Something was happening. Robb felt himself gasping for air and choking on it all at once. There was weight pushing on his rib cage depriving him of his need to breathe. <em>Pathetic</em>, he thought, <em>helpless, scared, stupid</em>. </p><p>It took a great deal of time to stop whatever was happening to his body. Even with his breathing calm, his abdomen still stung, and the blood was still drying on the edges of his mouth. He’d always been brave. He’d always faced everything head-on, with reckless ambition. Now he couldn’t even face a man half as strong as him without being stripped of his dignity. </p><p>Robb closed his thoughts and let himself slip into real darkness. </p><p>——— </p><p>He woke utterly alone in the darkroom. </p><p>Robb was weak. All his senses were dim and adjusting to consciousness. There was a bitter taste on his tongue accompanied by a face painted in crusted tears. He rubbed the center of his face, then traced his cheek and jawline where he’d been struck. His best guess was that it was red, or purple. </p><p>Theon was on his mind. Ramsay, sure, he lingered in the back somewhere, but as soon as he was aware of himself, he thought of Theon. He needed to get back to him and hold him. If Robb broke down after one powerless encounter, he could only imagine the abject horror his best friend endured. </p><p>He should have understood anyway. God, he was horrible. At least that’s what he thought of himself. </p><p>Robb stumbled out of the darkrooms aimlessly. His mind was still waking, but he was there enough to find his way back to the locker. He had to squint since the bright lighting of the gym burned his retinas at first. </p><p>His bag was still there, thankfully. He slid his phone from his pocket, immediately overwhelmed by missed calls from Sansa, and the fact that it was almost five. </p><p>He hurried. Trying to slink away as inconspicuously as possible, he held his head down and walked at a speed that told people he wasn’t interested in chit chat. Luckily, the blonde girl must have left, because she was replaced by an older gentleman who didn’t notice Robb staggering. </p><p>The wind practically smacked Robb. It was ferociously cold, too cold to be in workout clothes. He crossed the slippery parking lot almost falling on his ass more than once. </p><p>As he unlocked his door, he noticed something bright and blue taped to his gas tank. Robb snatched it before rushing himself into the car to escape the snow. </p><p>It was a note. Clearly Ramsay’s handwriting from before, just rushed, as if he wrote it in under a minute. </p><p>
  <em>You’ll get your riddle tomorrow. Enjoy the freedom, wolfman.</em>
</p><p>He closed his fist and tossed the note to the backseat, turned the key in the ignition, and drove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Waiting Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theon hasn't been honest. Robb returns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to rewrite this multiple times because I couldn't get it right! I hope it's worth the wait haha. </p><p>- Moon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not stupid.” </p><p>Sansa sat still. Their judgemental stares were unwarranted. Margaery put her hands on her hips and darted her eyes between the two, while Theon gave her a look she couldn’t pin down. It was abject distress, or absolute bewilderment, or both. The grey of his eyes dimmed. </p><p>“What?” She finally managed. Her hand enclosed around her glass of lukewarm orange juice, but she pushed it away when the dampness seeped into her pores. </p><p>“Why did Robb leave?” Theon pressed. </p><p>“I can’t tell you.” </p><p>“Please,” he said, more or less whimpering at her. “Please tell me.” </p><p>Sansa shook her head with a heavy heart. “You’re not ready to hear it. Neither of you are.” </p><p>“Enough Sansa!” </p><p>Margaery slapped the table with both her hands. Theon almost bolted from his chair.</p><p>“You and Robb can’t keep us out forever. The faster we’re all put on the same page, the faster this ends, and the safer everyone is.” </p><p>She was right. Sansa hated that. She hated feeling like she was standing on the edge of the world ready to be blown clean off any minute, not knowing what awaits her at the bottom of the chasm. Margaery’s persistence propelled her forward. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sansa started. “It all happened so fast. Robb called me about Theon, and the next morning, Ramsay sends us both letters—different letters. Robb’s was the longest, and I think the more honest one. He wanted Robb to play hide and seek, with riddles and…” </p><p>The front of her skull ached. Margaery moved and placed a soft hand on her shoulder.    </p><p>“Riddles and consequences.” She said with a shaky breath. “I didn’t want Robb to go, but there was no other option. We don’t want Theon to hurt again, not when he’d already figured out where we lived.” </p><p>She wished she could curl up with Margaery and forget herself, her brother, even Theon for the day. His sad eyes told her everything about the horrors he witnessed, the ones she didn’t want to get near.  </p><p>“I haven’t been honest.” Theon said. </p><p>Sansa stared at him. His face looked up at her, longing and hungry despite his empty plate. The starvation was far beyond anything physical. She’d almost forgotten what he used to look like. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I haven’t been honest,” he repeated. “I was scared to tell Robb. I didn’t know what he would say.” </p><p>“He’s not here. Whatever it is, you can tell us.” </p><p>Theon took a breath. Sansa waited. </p><p>“When I was with him, he made me say everything about you. Not just you, Robb too, and Jon, and the rest of the Starks… I thought I was just letting it all out.” </p><p>She was sick, unable to fully comprehend his words. But she didn’t interrupt him. Theon was looking down at the table. </p><p>“He said, if I really wanted, I could get revenge. I thought he meant slashing tires, or just egging your door, stuff like that. So I told him where you lived, and where Robb lived. He convinced me we should do something. I don’t know why I said yes, I knew it was wrong. </p><p>“We showed up to Robb’s apartment first. I showed him where he kept the spare key, and we went inside. It was dark. He wasn't there, just the dogs, but he brought treats for them. He always thought ahead like that, way far ahead of me. I was ready to hit them or something, but I’d never kill them.  </p><p>“I said we should steal a couple of his watches and go. But he had a different idea. He said we should wait there till him and Talisa came home. He said… some other things. I don’t remember. They were awful. I never wanted Robb to get hurt, I told him that. I didn’t want Robb to be killed. </p><p>“That’s when he got angry. I should have known better. He kept saying that if I didn’t go through with it he’d make my life a living hell. I was scared, really scared, so that’s when he…” </p><p>He stopped. </p><p>She gave him a few more seconds to compose himself. His lips trembled as if he wanted to say more, but it was just too painful. Eventually he swallowed. </p><p>“You broke into his apartment?” She asked just to clarify to herself that what she heard was true. It was the only thing on her mind, that Theon was going to steal something from him, or even harm his dogs. He could have harmed Robb if Ramsay had the capability to convince him. </p><p>Her empathy was running dry. </p><p>“Will Ramsay kill him?” </p><p>Theon was quiet. </p><p>“Is Ramsay going to kill my <em>brother</em>? Did I just let my brother die?” </p><p>“I don’t know!” He threw his arms up and over his chest as if she’d strike him. “He likes games, he’ll let Robb play. He will. For a little while. I don’t know, I don’t.” </p><p>He was crying now. It was pitiful yet infectious. Sansa couldn’t hold hers in. Robb could die today. The note seemed more unreal than real, and she half expected him to come back saying it was a fluke, a joke, it wasn’t really happening. Now she could only picture his corpse in her head. </p><p>Margaery took her by the shoulders. </p><p>“Shhh, it’s alright.”</p><p>“It’s not.” Sansa said as she pulled away from her touch. “We need to go get him.”</p><p>“Not a chance.” </p><p>“Margaery!” </p><p>“You think I’m going to let you walk out of here when he just told us <em>that</em>? I love you, and I love your brother, but we’d be risking your life if we go now.” </p><p>Sansa wiped her tears away furiously. It felt like the walls were pressing in on their tiny apartment, and in a way that offered security. This was her little pocket of the world, she could change the locks any time. </p><p>“We’ll stay here till he comes back. No school, no work, just us, the TV, and a few board games.” </p><p>Theon’s snivels died out. So did hers. </p><p>“Okay.” Sansa agreed. “I’m okay now.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Margaery rounded up the colorful plates and cups into the sink. She rinsed them, but didn’t bother to put them in the wash. Theon excused himself from the table to take refuge on her couch, a place he had been drawn to in Robb’s apartment as well. Her’s was black leather, and he sunk right into the thick cushions as he laid down. </p><p>Sansa’s resentment for Theon subsided quickly. When she’d left him before, she still had some love left, but love wasn’t enough to keep her tangled in his mess. As she watched him, she wondered what her life would look like if she stayed. Less color, she guessed, and more time in the psychiatrist’s stone grey office. They could have been friends. He refused. </p><p>“Theon.” Sansa called. She stood when the tears had dried. </p><p>He lifted his head from the couch cushion. His straw-like hair fell in front of his eyes. Sansa grabbed the remote from the coffee table. </p><p>“Sit up. We’ll watch while we wait.” </p><p>Theon sat up slowly and cowered as she sat down. At first he couldn't stop, but when his attention was stolen by the TV he became oddly still. </p><p>Sansa leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>When the apartment door finally creaked open, the disquiet returned. </p><p>Sansa had been pacing with a cup of chamomile tea warming her frigid hands. Margaery’s hand moved back and forth across her notebook, and Theon slept soundly to the soft noises of the TV. </p><p>She almost shattered her cup when the locks turned. Robb shuffled in with his head down. A shadow cast over his face from the dim light of late afternoon, but Sansa could still see traces of red on his lips	. He clenched his fists and shut the door with a force that shook the room. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” Sansa pressed. She set the cup down on the counter, spilling a bit on her hand. </p><p>“I’m alright.” Robb said. </p><p>She barely believed that. When he lifted his head she could see the dried blood smeared from his nose to the edge of his cheek and a crack on his lip. He tossed his sweaty gym clothes onto the floor with his coat. Sansa suppressed the urge to say anything about it. </p><p>“Clearly not.” </p><p>“I’m pissed off.” </p><p>He crossed the room in his boots. The snow, perspiration, and dirt marked up her carpet from how hard he stomped. </p><p>“... Clearly.” </p><p>Margaery gazed up from her notes and shut the laptop mid-lecture. </p><p>“I made chicken marsala—” </p><p>“I know. I can smell it.” </p><p>Robb helped himself to a plate. He scooped whatever was left and then some, pulling out the chair and sitting across from her. Sansa leaned against the counter and watched him shovel food into his mouth, exchanging glances with Marge. </p><p>“Did you win?” </p><p>“Yes.” He said with a ‘f’ sound in place of the s. The light brown sauce dribbled into his beard. </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“That’s it. I won. We were right, luckily. Nothing else to say.” </p><p>“I think she means your face.” Margaery attempted to hint. </p><p>He swallowed hard and pressed two fingers to his cheek. When the blood crumbled list dust onto his fingers, he sighed. </p><p>“I’d rather not.” </p><p>Sansa pulled a chair close to him. Robb couldn’t look her in the eyes. Anger radiated from his shaking hands. </p><p>“I don’t want to play if this is how it’s going to be.” She said. “I need t—” </p><p>“I fell asleep and woke up with a knife to my throat. We argued, and he punched me, but I won. It won’t be as easy tomorrow.” </p><p>He spoke quickly. She imagined he didn’t want to dwell on it for too long. </p><p>“That’s it?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Robb plopped a heap of cheesy potatoes in his mouth. </p><p>“What about him?” She turned to the living room. Theon did not stir.</p><p>“I’m taking him to the house tonight, with the dogs. Seeing the others will make him feel better. Then I’ll sleep at my place, alone.” </p><p>“Is it a good idea to leave him at your parents? They’ll start asking questions.” Margaery chimed in quietly. </p><p>“It’s better than my place. Ramsay knows where we are, and he’s going to suspect I’ll keep Theon close to me.” </p><p>“What if you’re overthinking it?” Sansa asked. “What if he does know.” </p><p>“I have to do something.” </p><p>They all let their words simmer on their tongues till they resolved to nothing. Robb’s chewing was loud, and before she could process Margaery was opening her laptop again. </p><p>“Just have him out of here by nine. Sansa has homework to focus on.” </p><p>Robb’s fork smacked against his plate. He leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. </p><p>“He’ll be long gone by then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>